


IN FLUX

by Patty_Parker60



Series: In The Air Tonight [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Mistresses (US TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb (past, Break Up, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Explicit FF, Explicit Language, Explicit MF, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Breast Worship, M/M, New Relationship, New love, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: THe Aftermath of Annalise Villa's Break-upWith Adrian Webb, and her return tothe man she loves, Beaumont Rosewood Jr(Rosie)*********************The Station 19/Grey's A Couples:The Ripleys (Victoria and Lucas), AndreaHerrera and Robert Sullivan, Travis Montgomeryand Emmett Dixon, Carina DeLuca andMaya Bishop others TBA*********************MistressesProdigal Son





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise and Adrian break up (re-imagined  
season 2 finale)

Annalise's stomach has been in knots most of the day. Rosie

(Beamont Rosewood Jr) , the man who has finally confessed that

he's in love with her; and she's in love with him as well-has been

since New York. At least that's when she first became aware of

her love, and finally gave herself permission to love another

(after Eddie her deceased husband). Tonight, she and her

current boyfriend, East Miami PD pathologist Adrian Webb,

are having dinner, and she'll need to aware that she won't

be joining him in their already-in-progress move to Los

Angeles.

She'd waited for him...to do..._SOMETHING _; and it seems that

everytime _something_ might be about to happen that the

universe, or kizmet, or whatever conspired to stop it from

happening...either HE'D be involved, or SHE would, plus the

fateful digging into her deceased husband's death (proving

it to be a murder) didn't help. And through it all, she _LONGED_

for him. 

When Adrain Webb expressed interest in her, he did nothing,

said nothing, and so she began dating the PD pathologist;

after six months he asked her to move with him to Los

Angeles. Again, Rosie made no attempt to stop her...

It wasn't until she met him on the Port of Miam dock, 

obstensibly to say goodbye, that he asked her to stay

THERE, in Miami, with HIM, that the Gods began to smile

on them. 

That night, he'd _claimed her_, mind, body and soul.

At that point, Los Angeles is not going to happen...

Taking out her phone, she enters a stall in the ladies room

at EMPD. 

(Annalise Villa) AVBFL: Hey-are U busy? 

(Beaumont Rosewood Jr) BMRJR: Nah. Not really. Whacha

need, _Linda _

AVBFL: Last nite was magical

BMRJR: Ya know?

AVBFL: Serious shit-got me walkin side2side!

BMRJR: Miss you too!

AVBFL: I'm telling AW tonite

BMRJR: OK

AVBFL: It's DINNER-that's all...after, can I come

to your place?

BMRJR: Providing AW doesn't make a pitch for

one last farewell ride

AVBFL: Don't do that Amor-OK?  
  


BMRJR: OK...4getit-I'm jealous tripping-won't

happen again

AVBFL: I love YOU, and only YOU. You have nothing

to worry about.

BMRJR: I know that. Sorry.

AVBFL: I'll see you after. Love U  
  


BMRJR: Same

Adrian doesn't have the keen insight or instinct of

a Detective, and he doesn't need them to determine that

something is on Annalise's mind. He assures her that if

the MOVE is what's bothering her, he's planned every

last detail, to the most minute. His FAMILY will adore her,

as he does-the position as LEAD DETECTIVE on LAPD is

done and done...but she needs to TALK to him, let her

  
know what else he can do to re-assure her that this is the

right move for them.

The direct approach is the best approach, she decides:

"I'm not going, Aid. Rosie's asked me to stay, and I need to

do that. I love him, Aid. I'm sorry. It's only been a few days

since he told me. I've...I've been with him the past three

days..I'm sorry."

After long minutes with no words exchanged, Adrian Webb says,

"I sort of knew that this might happen. I didn't want to face it...

but I sort of knew. At least you didn't wait until we're settled in

LA...thanks for that, I guess."

"Adrian..."

"This is final? It had better be, because I can't...I WON'T...

be second choice."

"I appreciate that. And I wouldn't ask it of you. I'm gonna

go...you're OK?"

"I will be." They stand, embrace. Their final bit of intimacy

is a light peck on the lips, which Annalise is considerate enough

to wipe away with her thumb. "Goodbye, Aid. I know you'll do

great in L.A."

"Be well-don't be a stranger."

In her car, at a stoplight, she texts Rosie. "I'm on the way."

**AT HIS HOME...**

Villa's head bobs head back and forth, her fingers latched

onto Luke's muscualr hips, she swirls his tongue around the

thrusting shaft, tugging down his foreskin-carefully-and

licking the tip as if it were an ice-cream cone. He pushes in,

deeper, withdrawing when she coughs, and gags; not willing

to forego the taste of him, the velvety smooth texture of his

skin for even a few seconds, she takes a breath, clamps her

lips loosely around that rampaging shft, smoothly engulfs

seven or eight inches of his foot-long meat in one go;

when the tip nudges her tonsils, she eases her lips back up

to the knob. Villa appreciates that her Man employs a healthy,

mostly vegetable diet, which is why his cum has such a 

delightful taste and smell...

(TBC)...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ripleys talk over the 'whens'  
of disclosing to the A shift.  
Another topic of discussion is  
Lucas' propsal to re-write the  
'jobs' fraternization policies.
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Andrea Sullivan and Robert Sullivan have  
their own deep discussion, Ripley is a  
topic, as is Pruitt Herrera.
> 
> *************************************  
'Sexy Time' between DR. De Luca and  
Captain Bishop

**The Ripleys**

Victoria wants to know at what point the two of them

will (IF they do) make the rest of A Shift aware of

their marriage. She doesn’t like hiding things from her

friends, and she assures her new husband that none

of them will notify HQ before the she and he are ready.

Lucas trusts them just as much, though he has doubts.

“These types of things have a way of finding their way

back to the wrong ‘ears’, Baby,” he reasons. “I have no

doubts that our team would never betray our confidence.

There is that .000001% chance, though. Not a significant

chance, though…enough that we should risk it? Also, the

Mayor is reviewing the revisions to the fraternization policy

changes I’ve proposed; I‘m assured that he’ll implement them

once legal signs off. It won’t be long, now. I promise.”

“We’re waiting for the policy changes because of Andy and

Sullivan, aren’t we?”, Vic asks, quietly.

“Partly”, Lucas admits. “Sully is just as much my Brother

As Lon 2 and Jack. I love him, Vic. It’s that plain.”

“I know. Are you willing to put side your feelings about Andy,

then? Contentious is in the middle of the scale for the two

relationship, between you two. Will you promise me that

you’ll try to be better, with her?”

“I will. And I’ll call Sully, and apologize. He never even

called me out about my treatment of Herrera, not once.

I know that he’s in love with her, and she with him.

It didn’t stop me, though. So I owe him. I owe it to

him to wait. To them”

“Ok. Alright. I understand.”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Andrea and Robert**

When Sully comes back in from his grocery

run, he has a puzzled look on his face. Taking

one of the plastic Safeway bags from him,

she asks the obvious question. “I just hung up

with Riptide…he apologized for being such an ass

to you, and for putting me in the middle. He asked

for your cell number, so that he can apologize to

you directly.”

“Valgame! He really apologized…LUCAS RIPLEY?”

“The Chief Ripley that you and the rest of the shift

see is a world away from off-shift Riptide: he’s friendly,

talkative, a jokester. Considerate, and a good listener.”

“He blames me for the-for when you were hurt by-by

Barrens. He’s been very clear, and VOCAL, about that.”

“I know. And _I_ owe you an apology as well. I should

have shut Luc down as soon as he started in on you.

Lucas is like my Brother. Rodan and I are Twins, but

I’d give my life for him. I LOVE LUC, Baby. His intent

was to look out for me; he…it’s the Barrens thing. Both

of his wives stepped out on him, so it’s a sore point.

And before you attack for accusing you of stepping out,

I know that we were on a break, and liquor was involved.

Quite obviously, I don’t hold that against you. Especially

Since I’m not blameless, either.”

With a smirk, Andy says “You mean Jules Karr and her big ass

tetas? We both have regrets that we didn’t let tear us apart. We

both nearly died because of MINE. I grieve about that everyday.

I can never make that up to you, but that won’t stop me from

trying. And when Ripley calls me, I’ll be nice. After all, he’s

right to blame me.”

“He IS NOT, and YOU ARE NOT. No more about that.

Now preparame la cena, Mujer!”

She laughs. “A sus ordines, mi Rey!

During dinner, Sullivan asks, “How are you doing with Ryan

Baby?”

“Better. I don’t what I would do if we hadn’t gotten back

together. Grieving is a strange thing: when you lose that

person suddenly, VIOLENTLY, it’s different than when you

have time to prepare; so much different. I’ve come to terms

with my Daddy. I don’t want him to suffer, or to linger…

but I…I......”

“I know. I understand. We’ve gotten closer, Pruitt and I.

He’s a _badass_, for real.”

“_He is_. He told me that he loves you. Yesterday, when I

took his prescriptions by. He thought he’d never get a _Yerno_

‘quote with my past behavior’…don’t worry, I didn’t respond.

He apologized before I left. Said that giving me away to you

was a strong candidate for the top ten highlights of his

60 years.”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Maya and Carina**

"Ummm...cosi grande, consistente," Carina murmurs, before

availing herself of each Maya's delicious, protubert nipples.

"So you LIKE!" Maya giggles, enjoying the feel of her lovers

lips on her heated flesh. The lovely Italiana’s experienced mouth lets

those tasty breast tips be for the moment, now she kisses over and

around the large mounds, going back to only her nipple sucking it

and opening up more again and suck her whole breast again. Leaving

traces of wetness on the blonde’s breast skin. Always using her tongue

against the erect nipple when sucking the whole breast. Over and over

again the older brunette pleasured her bedmate’s breasts and her nipples,

gently biting the nipple, and softly sucking away the sting, kissing and licking

the wide areaole, and their bumpy surfaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish To English
> 
> Valgame!: (G-damn!) 
> 
> Tetas: Boobs
> 
> preparame la cena, Mujer: Cook my  
dinner, Woman!
> 
> A sus ordines, mi Rey: As you order,  
My King
> 
> Italian to English  
large and firm: cosi grande, consistent

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE: ROSEWOOD  
ROSILLA  
EXPLICIT  
***************
> 
> CHAPTER TWO: STATION 19 (VICLEY)  
***************
> 
> CHAPTER THREE: BLIND SPOT  
(NOT POSTED)


End file.
